


Decorations and Discovery

by WriterOfFanFics



Category: McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: Because that's what we all deserve this Christmas, Begging, Christmas, Dirty Talk, Kink Discovery, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, dominant Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: “You can wait until after we have breakfast and the tree is decorated.” Tom told him, getting to his feet and leaning close to his ear. “Then you can have me for lunch.” He whispered.Tom teases Danny while decorating for Christmas and Danny learns something new about himself.
Relationships: Tom Fletcher/Danny Jones
Kudos: 7





	Decorations and Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be pure fluff about decorating for Christmas but I was listening to Depeche Mode and so kink got in.

“You are Christmas in human form.” Danny said with amazement as he walked into their living room and saw what Tom had done to the place. It was covered in Christmas decorations, lights were strung up in the windows and tinsel was wrapped around the shelves. The room shone bright and cheery, in the middle of it sat Tom, in a Christmas jumper, sorting through boxes of bulbs and other decorations for the tree. 

“That might be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.” Tom smiled brightly up at Danny. “I wanted to surprise you all with having the house decorated, since you didn’t seem too excited about decorating yourselves. I am making the three of you help with the tree.” Tom lobbed a candy cane at Danny.

“Does that mean we have to wait for Dougie and Harry to wake up, then?” Danny unwrapped the candy cane and gave it a suggestive lick. “What could we do to pass the time?”

“Dougie will be up any minute and Harry’s already up.” Tom laughed. “Harry’s always up early, he left to get breakfast for us. You can wait until after we’ve decorated.”

“You’re no fun.” Danny huffed dramatically. “How am I meant to keep my hands off you all morning when you look that good in a jumper.” Danny whined.

“I don’t look good in a jumper.” Tom frowned. “You’re just horny when you wake up.”

“Which normally isn’t an issue because I wake up next to you.” Danny bent down to give Tom a kiss but Tom moved and he only landed one on his cheek.

“You’re such a sweet talker but you can wait.” Tom rolled his eyes.

“But, come on, we probably have loads of time before Harry gets here!” Danny tried to argue but the sound of Harry pulling up outside ruined it. “Or not.” 

“You can wait until after we have breakfast and the tree is decorated.” Tom told him, getting to his feet and leaning close to his ear. “Then you can have me for lunch.” He whispered. 

“You are such a tease.” Danny groaned. “This whole innocent nerd thing is an act, isn’t it?”

“Maybe.” Tom gave Danny a little peck. “Maybe I’m just a tease for you.”

Before Danny could respond, Harry had walked through the door carrying takeaway containers and Tom had moved away from Danny to help his other friend. Harry and Tom set out the food and sent Danny upstairs to wake Dougie up and tell him it was time for breakfast. Danny returned a few minutes later with a groggy Dougie following behind.

“It’s too early to be up.” Dougie groaned.

“It’s nine in the morning.” Harry pointed out. “I’ve been up since six.”

“Yeah, well. We’re pop stars, right?” Dougie asked through a mouthful of food, which earned him a chastising glare from Harry. “We’re not meant to be up before noon. It’s unnatural.”

“I know I’m going back to bed when we’re done decorating.” Danny said, giving a flirty look to Tom. “I’ve got plans.” 

“Are you going out tonight?” Harry asked before getting elbowed by Dougie.

“I don’t think he meant those kinds of plans.” Dougie gestured to the look he was giving Tom and the way Tom blushed.

“Oh, I am an idiot.” Harry sighed, looking down at his plate in embarrassment.

“No arguments about that.” Tom laughed, ducking out of the way from a napkin Harry threw at him. 

The rest of the morning continued in their usual mix of bickering and laughter, being able to tease each other in a way that no one else could. Although, Tom was doing a whole different type of teasing when it came to Danny. He brushed up against him when he didn’t need to, he’d run his hands over him as reached past him, he made a show of bending over when he knew Danny had his eyes on him. To Danny it was unfair, he’d been hard for hours and Tom just kept teasing him.

When Tom said he was going to go outside to help Harry string up the Christmas lights, Danny nearly cried. He couldn’t take this any more, Tom had barely touched him and he was close to losing his mind. He pulled Tom into the kitchen when Harry went outside to get set-up. 

“You can’t help Harry now.” Danny full-on whined, not hiding anything. “You said after breakfast and decorating the tree. You promised.”

“You can wait thirty more minutes.” Tom kissed him. “Can’t you?”

“I can’t.” Danny moaned, pressing himself against Tom and grinding into his hip. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“Have you ever thought that I like you like this, hm?” Tom whispered, shifting his thigh so it was between Danny’s legs. “I like when you get all desperate and let go of your ‘cool guy’ act, when you’re just reduced to begging me and humping my leg like you are some kind of dog?”

“I knew it was an act.” Danny whined again, feeling hot all over. “Knew you were secretly as dirty as the rest of us.”

“Mhm, you’re right.” Tom gave Danny a dominating kiss, one that took all of Danny’s breath away and left him panting against Tom’s lips. “Why don’t you show me how deserving you are and wait for me in your bedroom. Go on, be a good boy.”

Danny moaned loudly at Tom’s words. Well, this wasn’t something he expected to find out he got off to on an early December day, but he wasn’t going to complain. Especially not when Tom looked at him like he was looking at him now. He could get used to this side of Tom easily. He nodded and dashed up the stairs, wanting to make Tom proud.

It was thirty-six minutes until Tom walked through Danny’s door, yes Danny counted, but he wasn’t going to complain about those extra six minutes. Not when Tom was climbing on top of him and kissing down his neck while murmuring promising things into his ear. Danny arched up to every one of Tom’s touches and begged for him. He loved the look in Tom’s eyes, like he was all Tom ever wanted. That look made him warm all over again, he let his lips be captured in a long kiss.

“Please, Tom.” Danny broke-off the kiss to plead with him. “God, please. I’ve been hard since I woke up and you promised. Please stop with the teasing.”

“All right.” Tom nodded, moving his hands into Danny’s pants and giving him a good stroke. “This what you want?”

“Yes, please, please.” Danny didn’t care about making sense any longer, he just cared about making Tom happy.

“I guess you’ve earned this.” Tom picked up the pace with his hand, enjoying the way Danny’s hips eagerly went up to meet his hand. “You’ve been such a good boy.”

Then, without warning, Danny came. It was so sudden that it shocked the both of them into a fit of giggles.

“That was quick.” Tom laughed, pulling his hand out and wiping it clean with some of Danny’s tissues.

“I told you I was horny hours ago. Are you surprised?” Danny laughed along with him, inwardly glad that Tom didn’t make him feel embarrassment over this.

“That you came so quickly? No.” Tom shook his head. “That you came when I said you were a good boy? Yeah, but not in a bad way.”

“That kind of surprised me too.” Danny’s cheeks flushed. “I didn’t think that would be my thing or having you be so, you know.”

“Dominant?” Tom offered.

“Yeah.” Danny ran a hand through his hair. “You should be that way more often, I liked it.”

“Good, because I liked it too.” Tom kissed Danny once more. “Now, why don’t you show me that you can still be a good boy when you aren’t gagging for it and give me a hand.” Tom growled.

Oh, yes. Danny certainly liked this side of Tom.


End file.
